Chasing the Past
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Edward sees only the future while Roy examins the past. RoyRiza, Edward


_Dear Roy-_

_Well, I guess it's that day, unless my calendar has a habit of lying to me. I can't believe it's already here. I kept expecting it 'next week' and 'next week'…_

_I guess "next week" is today._

He glanced at the old church to his left, watching the laughing, smiling crowd as they moved towards the double doors, the bride's veil trying to escape her head in the wind that had picked up. Her groom grabbed it for her and held the train of it close to his chest so the wind couldn't get purchase. He smiled down at his bride and bestowed a kiss to her nose, despite the calls that it wasn't right to do before the wedding.

Edward shook his head and turned away, long ponytail swinging, the wind deciding it was a fitting victim as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking further down the road, passing the long line of cars and a horse drawn carriage that was obviously waiting for the bridal party inside the church.

He turned right and looked up at the brick building across the street, set back slightly from the road and smiled. After glancing to make sure it was safe he jogged across, pulling open the thick wooden door, the smell of cigarette smoke and liquor filling him.

_I thank you for your invitation. It was quite…surprising to receive in the post. Al is thankful for his invitation as well, but sends his regrets. The shoppe doesn't run itself these days and one of us always has to be there._

_It would be nice to travel to Central again, I agree. It's been a long time since I was there and there are a lot of old friends I would like to catch up with._

"Whiskey, please." Edward said, sitting at the bar. He smiled at the bartender, reaching over to snag the pack of fags lying on the counter, making use of the convenient lighter. He coughed harshly, holding his chest before taking another 'soothing' drag. It had been a while.

The bartender laughed at his coughing fit and set the whiskey in front of him. He lit his own cigarette, leaning back against the counter behind him, watching the small blond as he sipped his drink and scribble words on a piece of paper that looked well traveled. "Girl problems?"

"Of a sort."

_I'm just sorry I can't attend your wedding. _

_You see, I have a policy of only attending one horror show a year and sadly this year's quota is all filled up. If you had made it for next year…_

_Besides, you wouldn't want me there. I'm just the kid who fell in love with you. Who would want me there on your happy day to rain my bitterness all over the party?_

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah." He drained the rest of his drink "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"Give this to the Colonel when he arrives." he said, handing over a cream coloured parchment envelope.

"Sure thing," he said, saluting the boy as he slid off his barstool and disappeared out the door.

_I saw you today. Both of you. I'm glad you're both happy, Roy. I truly am. And I hope you keep that happiness._

_I guess I'll see you around, somewhere along the road. _

_I love you, and wish you all the happiness of the future._

_Edward Elric_

"Sir," 

"Yes, Jean?" Roy said, looking up from a whispered conversation with his best man to blink at his friend who was stuck playing bartender for the night.

"A letter, sir." he held out the envelope entrusted to his care earlier that day. He watched his friend open it, eyes scanning every word, eye growing more and more emotionless. "When did you get this?"

"A few minutes ago, sir. Before you and the others arrived."

Roy nodded and folded back up the letter, stuffing it into his pocket.

_"I'm just a kid who fell in love with you…"  
_  
"Edward!" 

The blond turned, one step on the first rise of the train stairs, the other still on the platform. He fought against the smile that wanted to burst across his face and instead shifted his bag. "I don't think this is how you're supposed to spend your wedding night, sir. Chasing after the past."

"You're not the past, Edward."

Golden eyes darted to the ring on the Colonel's left hand and he smirked sadly. "I do believe I am, Roy." He tilted his head. "What was it you wanted?"

Roy stared at the boy…no…man, in front of him and smiled softly. "I don't honestly know now." he said. The train whistle blew and Edward took another step, closer to the inside of the train, closer to leaving. Roy forced his legs forward and touched Edward's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Edward said softly, looking down on his friend for once in his life. "Life is what it is. Go home, Roy." he blew him a kiss as the train started to pull out, gripping the side bar and watching as the other man grew smaller and smaller, the distance between them widening.

_"I love you, and wish you all the happiness in the world"_

_Fin_


End file.
